Unexpected
by MoonyWormtailPadfootProngs20
Summary: What if what Harry has been wishing for finally came true? How would affect him if he found himself in an alternate universe looking at his family who should be dead?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fabrication so please don't go too hard on me. None of the credit goes to me, but to JKRowling. I really each of you reading this keeps reading my story until the end, and that you like it. Here's the first chapter now hope you like it.**

_ Chapter one_

_Starring at the picture album Hagrid got me, after my first year, in my room I can't help thinking about them because I just lost everyone who's dear to me in the last war. Voldemort killed the last person I would ever consider even close to being a father figure to me, Remus Lupin. I miss all of them so much, and I wish that there is a spell to bring back those that are dead, but like Dumbledore said there is no spelll to reawaken the dead. _

_I wish that there is one because I want to actually have the chance to really say hi to both my parents and to actually have the chance to hug them. I was putting the album back in my trunk when I saw the mirror Sirius gave to me my fifth year lying at the bottom broken, and I picked it up and looked at it. I deciderd to try to fix it, and hopefully make it look like a normal mirror again, even if it wouldn't work the same way again._

_So I fixed it and before I could even figure out what I was trying to accomplish I called out " Sirius are you there? Sirius can you hear me?" I don't know why I just did that I must be going insane, to call the name of my dead godfather, crazy, but then amazingly the mirror turned green and before I knew it the color engulfed me and I was plunged into a cave of darkness that swallowed me whole. _

_I was spinning around, and it was honestly making me dizzy. It seemed like it was hours until I found myself laying down on the ground, when in reality it had only been a minute. I opened my eyes too look around and what I saw made me think I was either dreaming or dead. I was hoping it wasn't the latter but then again strange things always seem to happen to me so it wouldn't be a coincidence at all if I was dead._

_I turned my head and__ looked at my surroundings and I was surrounded by people who should have been dead, especially one who had died a month ago, or so I thought. I was in a room I didn't recognize surrounded by Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Snape, Alice Frank, etc.. Basically the whole Order of the Phoenix, that's when I passed out. _

**I hope you liked the rewrite of this chapter. Please review it, it would be a big help thank you. Keep watching for the next chapters that are coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I started rewriting way earlier, but I like my story better now that it's changed. I hope you all will like it better now that I'm rewriting it. It's still the same story, but i just changed some things around. Here it is hope you like it._

_ Chapter two _

**Waking up I looked at the ceiling, and told my self that I was back at Grimmauld Place, but as I was looking at the dirty ceiling I noticed it definitely wasn't Grimmauld Place, but somewhere I had never been to.**

**I looked around the room and noticed I was in the living room, and that there was nobody around me. I sat up to look around, wanting to know if my crazy dream had been real, but I didn't know where everything was so I went up to the closest door to my right. I leaned next to the crack so I could listen to hear if anybody was in there.**

**I heard some raised voices that were having a semi-heated discussion " can we trust him at all I mean he is just a kid after all, not to mention he does look a lot like James for anyone to be comfortable with."**

**That was definitely Moody I would know that gruff auror voice anywhere. And he's just as paranoid as ever, but where am I to begin with?**

**As I'm thinking all this Dumbledore, and the other order members all come out. They all seem to notice me standing there, and there light banter turns to scowling at me as if they had forgotten for a moment I never belonged there.**

**I don't pay attention to any of the other order members except my parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. I don't know why I was just staring at them, but I guess I was just waiting for anyone, mainly Dumbledore, to tell me what the he'll was going on, and why I was staring at people that have been dead.**

**I don't know how long I was just staring at them, but then James stepped forward, and said " kid we all need to know how in the he'll did you get here, and why?" I just stared at him like he was crazy, then before I could even think about what I was even saying I blurted put " you all must be out of your mind.." I didn't even get to finished because all of he'll literally broke loose.**

**The only person not telling me off for what I was just saying was Dumbledore, although I guess I really shouldn't count him because he does tend to trust people, especially those people who don't deserve that trust.**

**At some point during this interesting conservation we had all gone to the, kitchen, and I found myself sitting down while everyone else was standing around me, all they needed was there wands out pointing at me, and it would look like an actual interrogation.**

**I started laughing, and everyone, but Dumbledore, started looking at me like I was crazy, even I started to wonder a little.**

**Dumbledore hadn't said one word to any of the order members or to me, but he then caught everyone's attention by stating more than asking " you recognize us don't you." That really got people quiet, but then they all started looking at me suspiciously like I was death eater.**

**I just stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds, then said " yes I do recognize various people in this room, but how did you know that professor?" Nobody seemed to miss what that last word I said was because everyone turned from curious to threatening.**

**I instinctively took out my wand, and that just set everyone off even more because they already thought I was a spy, now they probably thought I was going to kill them all or much worse take them to Voldemort.**

**Before I could try to stop there bloodshed for me Dumbledore stopped them by shooting colored lights out of his wand.**

**That got everyone to shut up, and he said " we need to give him the benefit of the doubt, we don't even know who he is, but he does recognize us. That might be cause for suspicion, but everyone deserves to plead for their case."**

**I smiled at the headmaster and nodded my head to him in gratitude. I turned back to everyone else, and wasn't sure what I was even going to start with.**

**I was trying to figure my thoughts out everyone had finally sat down, albeit some grudgingly, and were looking at me as if saying that nothing a stranger tells us will change our opinion of that person.**

_Did you like it I hope you did. Thank you all for staying and reading this story it is pretty amazing, I think anyway, but please write a review to me on this chapter it would be really appreciated. The second require chapter is going to get posted soon so check online for it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the long wait, but here it is how you like it better than it was.**

When I figured out what I was going to say so they don't think I'm some death eater, I looked up, and asked " professor what date,and year is it?"

I looked up at him expectantly, and he said with a twinkle in his eyes " May 15, 1984" I just stared at him like he was crazy, then I asked " it's 1984? Are you sure?" " of course we're sure boy because that's what year it is." I just stared at Moody. " okay say it's 1984, but then what happened to Voldemort?" (cue the flinching now) everyone, and I'm including my parents, looked down at the ground with the most miserable expression on their faces.

I looked around at everyone, and really wanted to ask about that, but kept my mouth shut. A wise decision because Dumbledore explained; " we have still been at war for 15 years, and we havn't been making any progress." I just looked around at the solemn faces, and said in a whisper "well this makes things very difficult."

I looked at Dumbledore last then said," you wanted to know more about me right?" He nodded. " if it really is what year you say it is then there isn't anything i can really say to you because well i think you might understand if i talk to you privately." Moody was definitely not impressed with this at all and looked at me with suspicion in his eyes, and said. " boy if you have something to say you can say it to all of us, we don't have time to mess around. we have a war going on and we need to finish this before we could trust the likes of a 17 year old. especially when we don't even know who you are."

Dumbledore held up his hands to moody and said " if he wishes to speak with me privately well he has that chance to." " but Albus he could be a death eater..." " he is no such thing. i admit we should be careful around the young man but no death eater would willingly talk to me especially in private, and if it is what i suspect, we have no worry as to his allegiance to Voldemort."

I just looked at him and my reverence for him just skyrocketed because no matter what anyone else thinks, they always go with what Dumbledore believes is the truth.

Nobody was happy, and it looked like a few, like Moody, wanted to contradict and prove that he was a spy. Thankfully they held back because I snapped finally, and yelled " I would never under any circumstances become a death eater because of what he did to my parents. Just because I'm an unknown person doesn't mean that I should be treated like a criminal."

Dumbledore smiled at me and to the annoyance of everyone else said " we're going to finish this meeting, so does any body have any other pressing matters about the war we need to discuss.

I discretely left the kitchen, although Moody, Dumbledore, my parents, Remus, and Sirius watched me leave so I couldn't have done that good of a job. I went upstairs and found the room me and Ron had used, and went to find something to pass the time.

It was a half an hour later when they finally got done with the rest of there meeting, and I was able to talk to Dumbledore.

I came into the kitchen, and sat down across from the professor. " So my dear boy why did you need to speak with me privately."

**sorry I couldn't resist leaving it at a cliff hanger, so what do you all think what is Harry going to actually talk about with Dumbledore. Review and let me know what any of you think. The next chapter should be coming up soon so watch out for that one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

I just look at Dumbledore, and stare into his eyes, giving him permission to see inside my mind. I can feel his presence, and think of the most important parts of who I am. When I found out I was a wizard, meeting friends, learning about my family, meeting Voldemort, etc...

When I couldn't feel his presence anymore, I waited for him to say something about what he had just seen.

"Well Mr. Potter, you have quite a story there, do you know how it is you came to be here though?" "No sir because I was just looking at my album of my parents, and just wished to see them. Then some how I found myself here." Dumbledore just looked at me calculatingly, then said

"I believe that is how you came here was through your wishing of seeing, and meeting your parents."

Really it was just that easy, I thought to myself, if it really was then how come I had never come here before now whenever I had thought about my parents.

While I was pondering this Dumbledore could see that I looked just like James, and that we could pass as twins, and nobody would ever know that I was his son.

"If that is truly how I got here then is there a way to get me back. Because all of the people I actually know are all in the place I just left, and I know they will be looking for me. I need to know if there is a way."

I looked at Dumbledore with hope, and fear on my face because if I cant get home I'm going to get stuck in a place where I'm pretty much a stranger.

Dumbledore was still looking at me, then said "I'm afraid I don't have the answer right now. You will have to stay here for the time being."

I didn't think my jaw could drop any closer to the ground, but apparently it can because I was NOT going to stay in a place where nobody here knew me.

I sighed turned, and looked at the door, then turned to Dumbledore and asked "so where am I staying since I can't go home right now?"

**I know I just had to leave it at a cliff hanger, but I did that actually cause I want your input on who he should stay with while he's stuck here. Please review, and tell me what you think. I really do want to know, and I'm going to post the next chapter pretty soon. **


End file.
